


Marry Me

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Omegle RP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Magnus' and Alec's two year anniversary and Alec finally decides that it's the right to pop up the big question.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this roleplay was based on my starter and while I usually never share roleplays on here, I couldn't really hold back this time, because this ended up adorable and to the stranger who was writing as Magnus, I want to say a big thank you, because I had a lovely time writing with them :). To be honest, most of the credits about how this turned out goes to the stranger :)
> 
> Unfortunately, we got disconnected before I could ask them if I could share this on here and because I sadly don't know who the stranger is, I apologise for not tagging the other person. If they happen to stumble upon this and want their name mentioned (or this deleted), please let me know and I'll do so.

Alec was standing in front of Magnus’ loft, his hands in his jacket as his left one was gripping a small box. That day marked his and Magnus’ two year anniversary and Alec had a plan how to surprise his boyfriend; by asking him to marry him. The young Shadowhunter thought about it a lot and finally came to the conclusion that he was ready for the next step, hoping that Magnus felt the same way. Before he stepped inside, he rubbed his palms together, wishing himself luck as his heart was ready to jump out of his chest as he stepped inside.

“Magnus, I’m here,” announced the hunter as he was inside, looking around the apartment.

Two years wasn't a lot compared to how long Magnus had lived already, and yet, standing by the window, it was hard to believe that it had really been two years since that awkward date in the Hunter's Moon when they had finally decided to give their relationship a shot. Magnus had prepared dinner for the two of them, had conjured it up from a nice little restaurant in Bavaria along with some beer for Alec and something much stronger for himself. Upon hearing his name, the warlock turned around, smiling when he saw Alec standing there.

"Alexander."

"Hey," said Alec, the corners of his lips curling up, forming a little smile and he walked closer to the other, giving him a quick, and welcome kiss and breathed out deeply as he pulled back. "Sorry for being late," he then added. It took him a while to leave the Institute as he was gathering the needed courage and with the help of Isabelle and Jace, who both were beyond excited about the news, he was finally able to put his worries at rest. Or so he thought, because he was as nervous, if not even more, as he was before. Alec decided to leave his jacket on, in order to not give away his surprise too soon and his smile widened when he saw the dinner Magnus had prepared for them two of them. "Oh, you've prepared us dinner. Lovely," said Alec, who was now just blabbering, because his was nervous as hell.

There was something off about Alec today, Magnus could tell. He was more talkative, as if trying to hide something else, but while he did notice the change in his boyfriend's behaviour, it wasn't obvious enough for him to actually start worrying about it just yet. Alec would tell him if he wanted to share whatever was going on, and if not, it would be no use to dig.

"I hope you'll like it. I got you that beer that we had on our date in Munich," he hummed, gesturing over at the table. "So, shall we eat? And don't worry about being late, we didn't agree on a specific time, after all, and it's not even 10 yet."

Alec nodded and walked past Magnus, going over to the table. "I have a feeling that I'll love it, it looks absolutely amazing. And I'm starving," said Alec, rubbing his palms together and then he sat down, waiting Magnus to join him at the table. Before the warlock came closer, Alec slipped his left hand back into his pocket, gripping the little box tightly and his chest swell with warmth and excitement. When the right time to pop the question was, wondered Alec and pressed his lips together. Probably after the meal, was he decided on and quickly looked up at Magnus, knowing that he was spacing out. "So, um, how was your day?" stammered Alec and didn't touch his food quite yet.

Magnus watched Alec move over to the table and followed him as soon as he had sat down. He waved his hand, conjuring up two candles and dimming the lights in the loft a little bit, eyeing Alec from the side. "Rather uneventful, I'm afraid. I went to get an anniversary present for you and I met up with Raphael to talk business, even though we got distracted talking about other things instead." He chuckled fondly, remembering Raphael complaining about Simon yet again. "What about your day?"

"O-oh, I see," said Alec and nodded, placing his hands together in his lap and he perked up when Magnus mentioned getting an anniversary present for him, his heart beating just a bit faster, but he managed to keep a straight face. "Well, my day was pretty boring as well. Spent most of the day training with Jace," said Alec and quickly took his beer and brought it up to his lips. "And I got a present for you as well," he mumbled, his face flushing and he then made a few big gulps of the beer.

"Training most of the day, huh?" Magnus said, shaking his head as he picked up his drink, swaying it around in his hand carefully. "You must be rather tired then." There was a small grin on his face, indicating what he had planned for them this evening. "I should give you a massage to help you relax later on. But first, let's eat. And I'm sure I will love whatever present you got for me." Magnus took a few small sips from his drink before focusing back on Alec. "After all, you know me in ways that no one else does."

"I guess I am pretty tired," said Alec and shrugged, but then his smile widened when Magnus mentioned the massage and he quickly, almost too eagerly nodded. "A massage sounds lovely," he said and gave the warlock a shy smile and could only hope that Magnus wasn't going to be too surprised or shocked by what he had planned for later on. "Yeah, um, I agree. First we should eat and then we can, um, get to the good part," said Alec, who was again talking too much and decided that it was best for him to stuff his mouth with food in order to stop the annoying blabbering, so that was what he did.

Magnus chuckled quietly into his drink as he watched Alec start to eat. The man looked like he hadn't eaten all day, judging by the way he seemed to be stuffing his face with the food, as if he couldn't get it down quickly enough. "I see that food is not considered the Good Part of the night, even something as delicious as Bavarian cuisine," he laughed before putting down his drink and starting to eat as well, humming softly. For some reason, he found himself getting excited about what they'd do later, even if they didn't have anything planned. Just spending a lazy evening together, cuddling, kissing, maybe even more than that, it was already perfection.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, the food's really good as well. I was just," said Alec, not wanting to offend Magnus, because he appreciated the thought of Magnus conjuring such a lovely meal for them. But when he saw that the other was laughing, his voice trailed off and he shrugged, deciding that his best option was to eat in complete silence, because his mind was already completely over-preoccupied of how he'd pop up the big question later on. Just as Izzy said, he shouldn't overthink things and just say what felt natural. Alec finished up his plate pretty soon and then looked up into Magnus' direction, his hand holding the box inside of his pocket once again and he took in a deep breath. "So, um, I was wondering," he started, but then stopped talking and bit into his lower lip.

Magnus was still eating, but when Alec spoke again and he looked up, he put down his fork and knife. There was something about the way that Alexander looked at him that told him he needed to pause what he was doing and focus solely on this, on what Alec was about to say. He looked determined, and yet still kind of uneasy and nervous like he had been ever since stepping into the apartment. Was it about the anniversary gift, maybe? Was he worrying his pretty head about whether Magnus would like it or not?

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling as he urged Alec to continue.

Alec stayed quiet for a moment, choosing the correct words and a little smile spread across his face when he saw the way Magnus was looking at him. He loved that the other was so patient with him, heck, he loved everything about him. That gave Alec enough courage to continue talking.

"Well, since it's our two year anniversary today-" stammered the young hunter, but then stopped himself and rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself. Of course Magnus knew it was their anniversary, he didn't need to say it! "My point being," tried Alec again, his hand still gripping the little box. "Today is a pretty special day and I was, um, thinking how happy you make me and how much I love you," he stammered and painfully slowly took the box out of the pocket, his fingers shaking like crazy and he couldn't wait anymore, because the waiting was driving him mad, but he didn't dare to ask the question right away.

Magnus waited patiently, knowing that Alexander was more a man of action than someone who was good at talking, especially when it came to emotions. Just hearing the man he loved trying to put what he felt into words was enough to make Magnus' heart beat faster every time, this time being no exception, the smile on his lips growing bigger and bigger until he spotted the box in Alexander's hand. That was when it dropped, his eyes widening as he tried to process this, what was happening right now. Magnus didn't dare to speak, just kept looking back and forth between the box and Alec's face.

Alec didn't allow himself to be discouraged when he saw the surprise and shock written all over Magnus' face, determined to continue and even though he remained silent for only a few seconds, it felt like forever, the only thing he could hear was the beating of his own racing heart. "What I'm trying to say is," he said and then got onto his legs, walked over to Magnus, so that he was closer to him and reminded himself that he should get down onto one knee. "I-I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you, Magnus and, um," he said and opened up the small box, revealing a beautiful ring inside, silver with a little golden diamond in the middle, which would complement Magnus' beautiful eyes perfectly. "W-will you marry me?" he then whispered, his voice barely audible and it was in that moment that he forgot how to breathe as he waited for a reply.

Magnus had never been married. In his long life on this earth, that was the thing that he had never done before. Not with his first love, not with Camille or Dot or any of the others that had come before or after them. No matter how much he had loved the people he had been with, marriage had always felt so surreal. Who would want to be married to someone immortal? Who would want to be married to someone for eternity? And yet, here Alec was, on one knee, holding out that ring with hopeful eyes and a crack in his voice, asking him to marry him. The situation still hadn't quite reached Magnus yet, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest as he stared down at the ring.

Alec knew all too well how Magnus felt about marriage, but he hoped that with him, his opinion about it would change. Alec didn't know how long he had been down kneeling on one knee, but it felt like forever and the fact that Magnus kept silent wasn't helping either. At first, he was hopeful, but as more time passed, Alec's stomach dropped and his chest tightened with worry this time.

"Magnus, please, say something?" whispered Alec and looked down at the ring, then back up at his boyfriend, all of the previous courage leaving his body. "You, um, don't have to give me an answer quite yet. I mean this is a lot to take in," he stammered, his heart feeling heavy. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he then said and quickly stood up, feeling stupid. "It's too soon, isn't it?" he asked, concerned, hoping that maybe then Magnus would finally say something.

Tears were burning in Magnus eyes, and he still didn't know what to do or say, just kept looking down at Alec and the ring until his boyfriend stood up and the concern and worry in his voice, the doubt that hadn't been there just moments before, until all that pulled Magnus out of his trance and he took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Alexander and pulling him in, just like when they had reunited after the New York Institute Massacre. His heart was still beating painfully hard in his chest and he closed his eyes, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No. No, it is not too soon," he breathed out. "And I already know the answer, too."

Alec's body tensed up when Magnus finally moved, but then he relaxed when he felt the other's strong arms around him. Alec wasted no time and his arms went around Magnus as well, closing his eyes as well when he felt Magnus burying his face into his shoulder. Alec's heart was hammering against his ribcage like crazy as he pulled back just a bit and with his free hand, he reached up to cup Magnus' face and he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Magnus telling him that it wasn't too soon put some of his worries at ease.

"A-and your answer would be?" asked Alec with a small voice, deep inside already knowing what Magnus would say, but he wanted the warlock to say the words himself.

Magnus leaned into the gentle touch of Alec's calloused hand, looking up into those hazel eyes that were so full of worry and yet still determined to see this through. Determined to make Magnus say yes. Determined to marry him. To stay by his side until Alec's death would separate them again. Magnus' eyes were still filled with tears, but he wanted to keep looking at Alec, had to keep looking at him so he wouldn't lose his courage again, so he wouldn't back down. This was the man he loved, so, so much more than he had thought possible after his heart had been broken so many times.

"Yes," he choked out. "Yes, I will marry you."

Alec's heart twisted when he saw tears in Magnus' eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he finally received a reply from the older one. Alec's own eyes welled up, but compared to Magnus, he couldn't hold back, tears of happiness and relief wetting his cheeks as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Magnus'.

"By the Angel," whispered Alec and a smile finally cracked his serious expression, the thought of marrying Magnus and spending the rest of his life with him made him so happy. "I love you so much, Magnus," he said and connected their lips in a long and sweet kiss, chuckling when he pulled back. "I promise to make you happy and um," said Alec shyly. "I hope you like the ring?" he then asked awkwardly.

A single tear ran down Magnus' cheek as they pulled apart again after the kiss. Magnus had never felt so light before, like he could fly, like he could do anything he wanted to do. This, Alexander, their relationship, it assured him that this was the right thing to do. He had never regretted pursuing Alec, and he would never regret marrying him either. They'd make each other happy, he knew that.

"I love you too," he said quietly, still needing a few moments to process everything. "The ring..." He pulled back to look at the delicate jewellery that Alec had picked, smile growing bigger. "Is beautiful. I love it."

A wider smile tugged at Alec's lips and he let out a happy sigh, feeling as light as a feather, all of his previous worries finally put at rest. He meant what he said earlier; he knew about Magnus' past and promised to himself he'd never hurt him. Making Magnus happy was his priority and he knew that the two of them had a lovely future ahead of them.

"I'm glad you like it," said Alec and took Magnus' hand into his own, his heart speeding up again as he slipped the ring onto Magnus' finger and let out a hitched breath, because it looked perfect on Magnus, in his humble opinion. "I decided to go with a gold diamond, because it reminded me of your beautiful eyes," he then pointed out, his cheeks burning up.

Magnus looked down at the ring, turning his hand slightly so he could see the diamond reflect the light before looking back at Alec. Alec, who had asked him to marry him. Alec, who wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Alec, who thought Magnus' eyes were beautiful when all Magnus himself could see was a monster. Alec, whom he loved with all his heart.

"My gift pales in comparison to this", he said jokingly, clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes carefully. He didn't want to cry. This was a cause for celebration. There was still much to talk about and discuss, but none of that mattered now. "I love you, Alexander."

“I love you too,” breathed out Alec, a small smile spreading across his face when he felt Magnus’ arms going around him and the only thing he could do was to return the hug, close his eyes and think about how wonderful the future was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed ;)


End file.
